onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Atomic Samurai's Disciples vs. Do-S and Narinki's Private Squad
Atomic Samurai's Disciples vs. Do-S and Narinki's Private Squad was the battle between Atomic Samurai's disciples Iaian, Okamaitachi, and Bushidrill and Do-S along with her love slaves, Narinki's Private Squad. Prelude Atomic Samurai's disciples are wandering through the Monster Association Headquarters when they hear a fight begin, although Iaian assumes that since the hero is an S-Class, they will be alright. He then reminds the other two that their focus should be on the matter at hand, as Atomic Samurai required major convincing to let the three of them be on their own. Then, across the hallway, they see Narinki's Private Squad with Do-S standing behind them. Battle Iaian recognizes them as the private squad Narinki sent, deduces they've been brainwashed, and tells Okamaitachi and Bushidrill to subdue them without injuries. Do-S mocks the foolishness of the three swordsmen for venturing on alone, and orders the private squad to attack them. Tongara shoots at Iaian with his rail gun, and the others go on the offensive. Iaian takes a defensive stance, remembers what his master taught him to do against bullets faster than he could slash, and manages to appear behind Tongara and slice his rail gun into several pieces, as well as slightly damaging his suit and sending him crashing into the wall. Iaian then orders his comrades to first destroy their weapons; next, disable the opponents' battle suits, and finally, to aim for the knee joints and elbows. Tongara manages to quickly recover and punches Iaian. The swordsman manages to dodge, although he notes that the battle wouldn't be so easy. Do-S orders her love slaves to keep attacking, so Chinpi and Sosshi both attack Bushidrill. He manages to block their attacks with his sword, and yells at them to awaken. His attempts to snap them out of their hypnosis are futile, and the two mercenaries manage to push him back, with Bushidrill amazed by their power. However, Bushidrill activates several hidden buzzsaws in his sword and they begin spinning, acting like a large drill that destroys Chinpi's and Sosshi's weapons. Bushidrill goes on to say that blades that don't have the will to live don't frighten him. Meanwhile, Okamaitachi is expertly dodging blows from Asami and Noria. Okamaitachi notes their impressive strength and wonders what to do, but then uses his Air Blade, knocking the two mercenaries to the ground. He is then attacked by Sosshi and Tongara, but manages to evade their attacks. The three are then surrounded and simultaneously attacked. Do-S sees several openings, and cracks her whip to try and claim Bushidrill as her next love slave, but suddenly, a hand catches the whip. Do-S is shocked that someone could catch her whip bare-handed, and wonders who this man is. The man is revealed to be Sweet Mask. The hero deduces Do-S' mind control powers and how she uses her whip to bring people under her control. They initially refuse, and continue fighting the private squad, but Sweet Mask points out that if they also become love slaves, they would tarnish Atomic Samurai's name. Sweet Mask goes on to assure them that defeating Do-S and her love slaves would be extremely easy, and if anything, having them there would only hinder his fight. Okamaitachi tells Iaian to trust Sweet Mask, and he finally agrees to flee. Aftermath The three swordsmen proceed to retreat back into the labyrinth of the Monster Association Headquarters to fight more monsters, leaving Sweet Mask alone to eliminate Do-S. Trivia * Version 1 of this battle. This is the second battle in the manga that Murata redrew. Version 1 description of the battle begins after Atomic Samurai's Disciples and Narinki's Private Squad meet in the corridor Version 1 Do-S mocks the foolishness of the three swordsmen for venturing on alone, and orders Narinki's private squad to attack them. Bushidrill yells at them to awaken, but it is no use. One of the love slaves attacks Iaian with his hammer, but Iaian blocks it with great difficulty. Do-S mocks that his words have fallen on deaf ears. Noria swings her spear at Bushidrill, which Bushidrill manages to dodge. Sanshon follows up and attempts to catch Bushidrill by surprise and swings his hammer down, although the swordsman manages to dodge the attack. Bushidrill is amazed at their power, and Iaian warns his teammates that a direct hit would break their swords. Okamaitachi also remarks that they are powerful enough to cause them trouble, and wonders what they should do. Do-S orders her love slaves to keep attacking and greet them with their warmest welcome. The private squad all attack the swordsmen, although they manage to hold their own. The three swordsmen gather together, and Iaian tells them his plan. First, they destroy their weapons; next, they disable the battle suits, and finally, they aim for the knee joints and elbows. Do-S sees several openings, and cracks her whip to try and get another love slave, but suddenly, a hand catches the whip. Do-S is shocked that someone could catch her whip bare-handed, and wonders who this man is. The man is revealed to be Sweet Mask. The hero deduces Do-S' mind control powers and how she uses her whip to bring people under her control. Sweet Mask states they are at a disadvantage and tells them to leave. They initially refuse, and continue fighting the private squad, but Sweet Mask points out that if they also become love slaves, they would tarnish Atomic Samurai's name. Sweet Mask goes on to assure them that defeating Do-S and her love slaves would be extremely easy, and if anything, having them there would only hinder his fight. Okamaitachi tells Iaian to trust Sweet Mask, and he finally agrees to flee. Category:Fights Category:Iaian Fights Category:Okamaitachi Fights Category:Bushidrill Fights Category:Do-S Fights Category:Manga Original